


Halloween at the Cullen house

by Me_Myself_and_I_1885



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Halloween, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Myself_and_I_1885/pseuds/Me_Myself_and_I_1885
Summary: Jake is off hunting vampires and Alice throws a Halloween party.





	Halloween at the Cullen house

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped into my head.
> 
> Please note that English is not my first language. I double-checked everything, but I cannot promise that grammar and punctuation mistakes didn't slip past me. Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Finally, I obviously don't own Twilight. I hope you enjoy!

Renesmee was just getting dressed when her phone rang with a video call. She picked up and smiled at the familiar face of the caller. “Jake!”

“Hey, hun! How’s it going?”

“Good, good.” Nessie hesitated. “I miss you.”

“I know. Good news is, I found that vampire in Sioux Falls, so that’s dealt with.”

“That’s great. So, you’re coming home now?” Jake sighed. “Not quite, hun. There’s some weird stuff happening in NYC, I need to check it out.”

“It’s _NYC_,” Nessie sighed. “>Weird< is that city’s middle name.”

“I know, hun, but still…” Nessie raised a hand to interrupt her boyfriend. “I know, love. I just miss you, that’s all.”

“I miss you, too.” Jake’s lips twitched slightly. “So, today is Alice’s big Halloween party, isn’t it?”

Nessie sighed. “Don’t remind me. I should’ve never asked if my family ever threw a Halloween party. I should’ve known Alice would jump onto that like a cat on a mouse.”

“See the positive: you’ll get to see all your friends that Alice just _had_ to invite.”

“True. Maggie kept me company these last few days.” With a cheeky grin, she added: “I really like her, actually. Maybe you should worry.” Jake raised one eyebrow but said nothing. Nessie smiled just for him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, hun. What are you going to wear, anyway?”

“Funny you should ask.” Her grin broadening, Nessie turned the phone and showed Jake her costume, which was currently arranged on the bed, ready to be put on. It was a werewolf costume.

“Jeez, Nessie, _really_?”

“Yup.” She laughed and turned the phone back to her face. “Seeing as the real specimen isn’t present, I figured I should be your understudy.”

Jake chuckled. “You’re amazing. I have to go now, but I’ll…call you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay. Bye, Jake. I love you."

"Bye.” The screen went black.

For a moment, Nessie stood and looked at the silent phone in her hand. Her heart ached very uncomfortably. Jake had been gone for weeks, hunting vampires in the Midwest while Nessie and her family stayed in their latest home in the province of Alberta, Canada. Nessie’s thoughts trailed off to the day he’d left.

“Don’t go!” she has pleaded. “At least take Emmett or Jasper with you!” _Take all of them, take anyone you can find, just don’t go alone, I can’t bear it!_, she had thought.

Of course, he hadn’t listened. “You know I _have_ to do this. We are the only ones who know what’s out there, we have a moral obligation to keep people safe if we can.”

“You say that, but you tell me to stay put?!”

“I can’t hunt when I worry about you, hun, you know that.”

Nessie had sighed and hugged her boyfriend. She’d held him as close as she could. “And you think I don’t worry when you’re off hunting? I’m sick with worry every time you’re gone.”

Jake had kissed the top of her head. “You know I won’t forbid you from hunting – but your parents will make pudding of me if anything happens to you.”

“And I’m too afraid. You never mention that I’m too afraid to hunt.”

“Fear isn’t a bad thing, Ness, I’ve told you before.” Jake had wrapped his arms tighter around her. “You know what? Next time, you’ll join me. And Edward and Bella will just have to live with it.”

Nessie had jumped a bit and looked up at him. “Really?!”

“Well, do you want to hunt or no? If yes, then sure: join me.”

“Nessie?! NESSIE?!” Maggie was waving her hand in front of Renesmee’s face. “Do you hear me?”

“What? Oh, yes, hi, Maggie.”

The Irish vampire looked at Renesmee for a long moment. “Are you alright?”

“Sure, sure,” Nessie mumbled. “So, what did you want?”

“The party is starting, I thought you’d already be dressed.”

“What?!” Nessie looked at the clock above the door. Sure enough, the time for the party had arrived. “Damn, must’ve lost track of time. You go ahead, Maggie, I’ll be right behind.” Only now did Nessie look at her friend more closely. “Nice costume, by the way.” Maggie laughed and did a twirl. She was dressed as Merida and the medieval dress suited her very well.

“I’ll be downstairs!” With that, Maggie took her leave. Nessie turned to the bed and put on the costume and make-up. To be fair, she ended up looking like a character from “Cats” rather than a werewolf, but she shrugged it off. The costume worked either way.

When Nessie came downstairs, the party was already in full swing. The vampires – tireless as they were – were mainly dancing, only a few had gone out into the garden to chat. Nessie was feeling a bit lost when Benjamin appeared in front of her, dressed as a pharaoh.

He grinned. “Can I have this dance?”

“Sure,” Nessie said and off they went. Benjamin was a good dancer, she had to give him that. Before long, Nessie was laughing at his jokes and feeling much less out of place. After Benjamin, her own father Edward asked for a dance, followed by her grandfather Carlisle and uncles Jasper and Emmett. Then Maggie asked for a dance, and Alice and Rosalie, too. The Denalis, the Amazons, they were all there. After countless dances and conversations, Nessie went to the kitchen for a drink and a snack.

As soon as she was no longer distracted, she felt lonely again. With a sigh, Nessie filled a glass with water and leaned against the counter as she downed it in one gulp. How could it be physically possible to miss someone so much? She checked the clock; it had been 7 hours since her conversation with Jake. She felt like it had been weeks ago.

Nessie shook her head. _Stop it. You’re being stupid._ A new song picked up in the living room: “Just the way you are” by Bruno Mars. Nessie groaned. No, a love song was _not_ what she needed right now. She decided that a stroll in the garden was in order and left straight through the kitchen window.

The garden was beautiful. Alice had put lights everywhere, giving it the feeling of a fairy garden. Nessie looked up at the moon. The music became barely audible background noise. A calm settled over Renesmee as she stood there.

She was so absentminded that she screamed and almost got a heart attack when someone covered her eyes. The person kissed her cheek and said “Surprise!”.

“JAKE?!” Turning, Nessie looked in the face of her boyfriend. She was still clutching her chest where her heart was racing. She was shaking from the sudden scare. “Are you crazy?! Don’t scare me like that!” Before she could say anything else, Jake had pulled her into his arms and silenced her with a kiss. She was more than willing to respond. The shock was already gone and now all she felt was happiness at Jake’s return. Which led to a few questions that eventually made their way to the forefront of her mind. She broke the kiss. “I thought you said…”

“I lied,” Jake admitted. “I wasn’t going to stay away any longer. Besides, I promised you could come along on the next hunt.”

“But how did you get here so fast?” There was no way he could have run the distance.

“I was already planning to come back today. As soon as we hung up, I headed to the airport in Minneapolis, flew into Edmonton and then ran here.” He kissed her again, slower and sweeter this time. “I missed you, hun.”

“I love you so much.” Nessie’s lips twitched slightly. “Also, happy Halloween.”

Jake chuckled. “Happy Halloween.”


End file.
